


Disconnected

by Lenny_FaceRDM



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny_FaceRDM/pseuds/Lenny_FaceRDM
Summary: Deku has a disconnected dream.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 10





	Disconnected

Tears. Upcoming hero, Deku, real name Izuku, opened his eyes, the sensation of wetness drawing him from unconsciousness. There were tears on his face. They ran down the sides of his cheeks, trailing along with his ears and joining the pool of water they lay in, getting lost in the swirling orange of the chemicals. Absentmindedly, Izuku reached up and wiped away one of the silver droplets, noticing the red taint of blood swirling in it. With glazed green eyes, he watched as the drop trailed down his torn glove, and began its descent down his arm. Somewhere in his daze, Izuku realized something was wrong. He felt nothing, yet...everything. His body was freezing with the cold of the liquids, yet, he felt numb. He could move his body, yet he couldn't register his body moving. Like his nerves were disconnected from his brain, unable to communicate the pain and exhaustion. 

His brain was unable to supply the correct words for it. "Nngh..." Izuku's ears, which had stopped ringing, picked up a soft moan. Turning his head, he noticed another body lying next to him, shivering as he rolled over. A straw hat resting on a nearby rock. The black-haired boy with a scar under his eye, wriggled, pinned into the dirt by a large chunk of rock that penetrated his chest. A nagging instinct, telling him to check on the boy rose to the surface, as Deku could hear the strain in his breathing, and a part of him felt recognition from the other boy. _What happened...?_ If the greenete had any memories of the red vested boy, they were blocked off by some kind of void. Deku attempted to speak, but a painful tug in his chest told him that was a bad idea. Shallowing his breaths, Deku wriggled, trying to feel out his surroundings. Unlike the boy, he wasn't pinned down by anything. His arm was broken, (no surprise there,) and he couldn't feel his legs for the most part, but other than that, he was okay.

However, mentally, he felt disconnected. Like he was an outside observer in his own body. An indescribable detachment, clouding his mind in a dazed, unfeeling haze, like a puppeteer pulling strings on a puppet, despite being that very puppet. _I wonder if anyone has ever felt like this..._ Pulling as much as himself together, the dazed green boy rolled over and swung his good arm into the orange liquid, and digging his feet into the mud, began to literally drag himself through the mud, towards the boy. 

The strange slime, which had the consistency of blood, sloshed around, alerting the boy next to the straw hat to Deku's presence. "Hmm?" The black neck-length hair swirled in the water as he turned his head towards the green floof that was pulling up next to him. Deku opened his mouth to speak, only to find his voice disconnected as well. He could pull together so many words and sentences in his head, yet they all seemed to run dry on his tongue, dying before he could use them. The boy with the straw hat looked up at him with large round eyes, not unlike his own. The deep brown color, almost pitch black, seemed to drink Deku in, and Deku could've sworn he saw a spark of recognition. "Meee...dora...?" The voice croaked with dehydration and cracking from neglect asked, the eyes regaining a bit of focus as they focused up into Deku's emerald pools, which hovered close enough to touch. The boy stopped struggling, looking up into the distant eyes of Deku, a question dancing on his lips as Deku realized he was trying to say a name.

_Midoriya._

Which in return, supplied a name back to the exhausted boy: _Luffy._

* * *

Luffy looked up, confused. What was he doing here? What was that Midoriya guy doing here? Why was he leaning over him, and staring into his eyes like that? What, did he want a kiss? Luffy opened his mouth to speak, only to wind up gargling through something thick in his throat. That seemed to snap Midoriya, or Izuku, or whatever, back to reality, and the boy awkwardly pulled himself into a sitting position, and using one arm, touched his chest, or at least the side that wasn't impaled. "tch-ing?" Luffy rose an eyebrow through his wheezes. _Did he mean_ choking? Luffy nodded, and Izuku reached for his chest with one arm, the other laying at an awkward angle in his lap. Hesitantly, he began pressing down, and Luffy wheezed harder, blood beginning to spray from his lips until he started coughing. Globs of blood sprayed up into the air, drops of it landing on Izuku's face and trailing down his chin to join the now dried tear tracks. _Why is Deku crying?_ Wiggling his arm, Luffy flopped the rubber limb over the spike and lifted it shakily to pat Deku's head. "Mmh?" The greenete paused, eyes drawing up to focus on the fingers struggling to comb through the matted hair, observing the wet tangles and smoothing them out. "why era ycou lcrying deku..." Luffy slurred, trying to pull a smile, trying to ignore the stings of his chapped lips splitting. The greenete pulled himself together, eyes slowly falling on Luffy's face again, noticing that another scar, this one on Luffy's other cheek, had opened up, and bled freely into the sea of orange.

"Why are you crying Deku?" Luffy asked again, surprisingly clear now that the blood was out of his throat. The life seemed to drain back into Deku's eyes, as surprise overtook him, as he could've sworn a blanket was forming over Luffy's impaled body. "Deku?"

* * *

Deku's eyes shot open. He was lying in a cheap hotel bed, facing a certain black-haired boy, who was looking at him with concern. Deku glanced around, checking to see that he hadn't woken anyone else up. Luckily, everyone was still asleep. Luffy was currently fooling around with his hair, like in the dream. To Deku's relief, he could feel everything, could find the connection with his body, voice, and mind. Pulling himself together, Deku smiled brightly and replied, "I'm fine Luffy."

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning, Midoriya is referred to as Izuku, both from his pov and Luffy's, showing Luffy's close connection to him. Though Luffy refers to him as Deku, which is easier to say. Deku has no issue with this by the way. When Midoriya's hero instincts kick in, the story refers to him as Deku, which is his hero name.


End file.
